Momiji Musim Gugur
by Azmaria Eve
Summary: "Tidurlah, nona. Sampai saat anda tiba di depan Sasuke-sama." Dan Sakura bersumpah, sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir pria tampan yang tak dikenalnya ini. Menambah ketampanan wajahnya. Pria itu terus mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sampai akhirnya suara bariton pria tersebut memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sakura."


**Momiji Musim Gugur**

 _Aki_. Musim Gugur. Musim di mana daun-daun mulai menguning dan berguguran ke tanah di bawahnya. Di beberapa tempat, daun-daun merah dan kuning momiji membanjiri jalanan. Angin yang berhembus terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, angin yang bertiup mengawali musim dingin setelah musim gugur berlalu. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di luar memakai pakaian yang agak tebal karena kehangatan musim panas mulai meninggalkan mereka. Tak terkecuali gadis ini.

Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun. Walaupun masih tergolong muda, namun gadis itu sangatlah mandiri. Di usia semuda itu, kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil sejak dia masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah atau _Chuugakkou_. Sebenarnya pada saat kecelakaan tersebut, Sakura turut serta di dalam mobil naas yang menewaskan kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi dia selamat dengan luka di kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sakura remaja terbangun dari pingsannya dan mendapati bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah terbujur kaku di ranjang rumah sakit, tak lagi dan tak akan pernah lagi tersenyum dan memeluknya. Dia menangis. Memohon agar ibunya membuka matanya dan tersenyum lagi kepadanya atau ayahnya yang terbangun dan memarahinya karena menangis kencang di rumah sakit. Saat pemakaman, nenek dan beberapa kerabatnya berkata agar Sakura mau tinggal bersama mereka karena dia tak lagi memiliki orang tua yang akan menghidupinya. Namun Sakura menolak dan berdalih ia akan hidup sendiri dan bekerja sebisanya untuk menghidupi dirinya. Di usia sedini itu Sakura pergi kesana kemari mencari pekerjaan. Akan tetapi di usia yang masih tergolong sangat muda, tak banyak tempat yang menginginkan gadis berusia belia seperti dirinya untuk bekerja di tempat mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, seorang teman yang baik hati meminta kepada orang tuanya agar menerima Sakura bekerja pada mereka. Dan inilah dia sekarang, Sakura Haruno, berusia 20 tahun, seorang mahasiswi yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen mungilnya, masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan bekerja di toko bunga milik keluarga sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Selain bekerja di toko bunga, dia juga merangkap sebagai asisten Profesor di fakultas tempatnya belajar.

Hari mulai beranjak larut saat Sakura bersiap untuk pulang. Setelah selesai kuliah, ia langsung menuju ke toko bunga Yamanaka untuk bekerja. Saat tak ada pembeli, ia membuka buku dan mengulang materi yang diberikan Profesor di kampusnya. Sakura mengeratkan jaket dan menyandang tas di bahunya. Cuaca hari ini tak begitu dingin, tetapi Sakura tetap saja memakai baju panjang dan jaket. Karena cuaca dingin adalah musuh bagi dirinya yang menderita penyakit pernapasan atau asma sejak kecil.

"Sakura? Sudah selesai siap-siapnya?" suara seorang gadis menghentikan kesibukannya mengancingkan jaket di tubuhnya. Sakura pun berbalik dan mendapati sahabatnya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah, Ino. Iya, aku mau pulang. Shift sudah selesai dan semuanya sudah tertata rapi di tempat seharusnya." Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

Ino mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Sakura. "Hati-hati di jalan. Langsung pulang saja. Aku takut kau terlalu lelah dan kedinginan, kau bisa jatuh sakit."

Sakura tertawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. "Hahahah, kau terlalu khawatir. Hey, aku tak apa-apa. Ayolah, besok kita akan bertemu lagi di kampus. Sekarang lepaskan aku agar aku bisa pulang, Ino gendut."

"Aku tidak gendut ya, jidat lebar! Kau ini,huh!" Ino pun pura-pura marah dan menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu. Salam untuk paman dan bibi ya!" Sakura pun melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik hendak keluar ke pintu depan toko sebelum suara bernada khawatir Ino kembali didengarnya.

"Sakura, berjanjilah untuk berhati-hati. Kau tahu kan, penguntit itu..." Ino tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sakura pun mendadak terdiam. Tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu geser toko berhenti. Ia mengulas senyum di bibirnya dan menoleh kepada sahabatnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan khawatir. Ini masih belum terlalu larut dan jalanan masih ramai. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu kalau sampai penguntit itu berani muncul di depanku." Sakura meyakinkan Ino. Ino menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, menyerah akan kata-kata Sakura.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau ada apa-apa, telepon aku."

Sakura membuka pintu geser dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Un! Aku janji! _Jaa_ _nee_ ,Ino!" dan Sakura pun melesat keluar.

Di perjalanan, dia melangkah pelan. Sebenarnya saat ini, tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat. Penyakitnya kambuh sejak 2 hari yang lalu dan obat yang diminumnya masih belum menghilangkan rasa sesak yang dirasakannya. Sakura menghembuskan napas berat. Sesekali ia terbatuk. Ino sebenarnya sudah curiga kalau penyakitnya kambuh, tetapi dia berbohong kalau ini hanyalah batuk biasa karena cuaca mulai dingin dan sebagainya. Ia tak mau membuat Ino khawatir. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya. Tentang penguntit itu, sejak seminggu yang lalu, ia merasa kalau ia sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Tidak, mungkin beberapa orang. Beberapa orang yang memakai setelan jas dan kacamata hitam. Dia sempat memergoki seorang laki-laki, ya, laki-laki karena berjas hitam dengan kacamata sedang memperhatikannya saat ia tak sengaja melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin pinggir jalan. Awalnya ia tak terlalu ambil pusing karena ia berpikir bahwa pria berjas hitam itu tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Tetapi lama kelamaan dia menjadi sedikit ketakutan karena tak hanya seorang, tapi beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya dari berbagai tempat. Di balik pohon, duduk di kursi luar kafe, merokok sambil bersandar di tiang listrik, dan lain-lain. Tetapi Sakura dengan mudah dapat mengenali mereka semua karena mereka memakai setelan dan style kacamata yang sama! Walaupun mereka tak melakukan apa-apa, tetap saja Sakura merasa was-was. Dia juga heran, mengapa orang-orang itu selalu mengikutinya dan memperhatikannya. Malam ini juga, Sakura berharap mereka tak muncul. Nafasnya makin terengah. Namun harapan tinggal harapan. Sebelum Sakura sempat membuka pintu apartemennya, sebuah suara membuatnya membeku di tempat.

"Nona Sakura?" sebuah suara bariton seorang pria dengan bahasa Jepang yang bisa dibilang lancar namun terdengar dengan aksen asing. Sakura berbalik pelan-pelan ke sumber suara.

"Ya?" dia menjawab sambil melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya. Seorang pria asing berbadan besar dan tinggi, sudah jelas bukan orang Jepang dan yang membuat hatinya mencelos, pria itu tidak sendirian. Dua orang di belakang pria itu berpostur badan yang sama. Orang asing berbadan besar dan tinggi. Bersetelan jas hitam dan berkacamata hitam. Sudah jelas, Sakura tak akan menang jika hanya menampar mereka dan mencoba kabur. Tapi mungkin saja mereka bergerak lambat? Berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk berbalik dan lari secepat yang dia bisa ke apartemennya yang tinggal berjarak beberapa langkah lagi. Dan sialnya, jalanan di sekitar cukup sepi. Beberapa orang yang lewat pun tak mau ikut campur.

"Bisa ikut kami sebentar?" pria tersebut bertanya. Dua orang di belakangnya diam tak bergerak, namun Sakura tahu kalau mata mereka menatap Sakura dengan tajam di balik kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan mata mereka.

"Kemana? Dan, siapa kalian?" Sakura bertanya takut-takut. Matanya melirik ke belakang, mencari timing yang pas untuk melarikan diri, kabur secepatnya, membuka pintu apartemen, masuk ke dalamnya kemudian menguncinya. Setelah itu menelpon polisi dan mengabari Ino kalau para penguntit itu muncul tepat dan terang-terangan di depannya.

"Tuan Muda kami ingin bertemu dengan anda." Sahut pria itu. Singkat dan terkesan tak ingin berbicara banyak.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tuan Muda kalian? Siapa dia? Maaf, tapi aku tak mau ikut dengan orang yang mengikutiku dengan diam-diam selama beberapa hari ini. Bagaimana bisa kalian pikir aku mau dengan sukarela ikut dengan sekelompok penguntit yang beberapa hari ini mengikutiku terus?Tidak akan." Sakura berkata dengan berani walau sebenarnya dia sangat takut. Sebelah kakinya mulai bergerak mundur, bersiap untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Pria yang dari tadi berbicara dengannya mengangguk pelan kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya tercengang.

"Maafkan atas sikap dan gerak-gerik kami yang mencurigakan,nona. Tapi kami semua melakukannya atas perintah tuan muda. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya. Tuan Muda meminta kami untuk membawa nona ke tempatnya. Sekarang juga." Sakura bisa melihat salah seorang pria di belakang berbicara pelan dengan speaker yang Sakura bisa lihat walau hanya sekelebat, kabel halus perak dengan speaker yang mungkin menempel di kerah jas pria itu. Walau Sakura tahu kalau salah seorang dari mereka berkomunikasi dengan entah siapa, tapi ia tak bisa mendengarkannya karena pria itu berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Ia meneguk ludah. Napasnya semakin berat dan ia merasa ingin muntah. Tak adakah yang berbaik hati menolongnya keluar dari situasi ini?

"Kalau aku menolak?" Kakinya mundur selangkah.

"Maka kami harus membawa anda dengan paksa." Dan dengan jawaban itu, Sakura berbalik dan lari sekencang-kencangnya. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan salah seorang dari pria di belakangnya dengan bahasa asing. Masa bodoh dengan itu, dia harus kabur dari mereka. Namun, seseorang menangkap tas ransel di punggungnya dan menariknya ke belakang menjauh dari pintu apartemen. Sakura meronta dan melayangkan kakinya kepada pria yang menarik tas ranselnya dari belakang. Beruntung, tendangan amatirannya kena sasaran dan ia bisa mendengar suara rintihan. Tetapi sebelum dia bisa berbalik dan lari lagi, seorang pria lagi menangkap lengannya dan menyeretnya. Sakura berusaha menarik lengan yang digenggam pria asing itu tetapi sia-sia karena bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang gadis dan sekarang dadanya serasa mau pecah. Pria itu menyeretnya ke arah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Sakura makin meronta dengan sekuat tenaga. Begitu mereka sampai di depan mobil tersebut, pintu samping mobil terbuka dan keluarlah seseorang. Seorang pria tua, Sakura tahu itu karena pria itu tidak memakai kacamata hitam seperti yang lainnya sehingga ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah pria tua itu. Pria berumur sekitar 65-70 tahunan. Tetapi terlihat masih cukup kuat dan bertenaga dan memakai pakaian seperti seorang butler. Pria tua itu berdiri di depan Sakura yang masih meronta karena tangannya ditahan oleh dua pria besar di kanan kirinya. Kemudian pria tua itu tersenyum lembut dan membungkukkan badannya. Sakura berhenti meronta dan tertegun. Ha? Komplotan penculik dan penguntit bersikap sangat sopan? Apa-apaan ini!

"Maafkan sikap kasar kami, nona. Tetapi kami harus membawa nona ke tempat tuan muda. Tuan Muda sudah menunggu anda di tempatnya. Silakan, nona." Pria tua itu pun minggir memberi jalan dan Sakura diseret masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum sempat menolak. Tubuh kecilnya didorong masuk ke mobil dan pintu segera ditutup. Ketiga pria yang tadi "menangkap" Sakura kini duduk di kanan kirinya dan seorang lagi duduk di belakangnya. Sedangkan pria tua itu duduk di depan,di samping driver yang mulai mengemudikan mobil, keluar dari kawasan tersebut.

"Sebenarnya siapa kalian? Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Sakura sudah berhenti meronta karena percuma saja, dia telah tertangkap. Selain itu, tubuhnya sudah mencapai batasnya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan berat, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Kedua pria di sampingnya terdiam dan tak berkata apapun. Hanya pria tua di depan yang menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap Sakura dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Nona tak perlu cemas. Kami tidak akan menyakiti nona. Kami hanya akan membawa nona ke tempat tuan muda. Dan saya berjanji, dia pun juga tak akan menyakiti nona." Kata pria tua itu berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap pria tua itu tajam. Dilihatnya pria tua itu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku. Setelah memencet beberapa tombol, pria tua itu mulai berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Tuan? Ya, ini saya. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan bersama dengan nona Sakura." Sakura mengernyitkan kening. Darimana juga orang-orang ini tahu namanya?

" _Kerja bagus kalian semua. Akan kutunggu di sini_." Suara pria muda terdengar berbicang dengan pria tua tersebut.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan. Tetapi-" pria tua itu melirik ke arah Sakura, "-sepertinya nona sedang tidak sehat. Apakah kami perlu berhenti sebentar ke rumah sakit dan memeriksakan kondisinya sebentar sebelum kami ke tempat anda?"

Pria muda di seberang telpon diam tak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Pria tua itu pun juga tak berbicara, seakan menunggu tuannya di seberang telepon memutuskan sesuatu.

" _Tak perlu. Aku akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya dari sini. Segera saja bawa dia ke sini_."

Pria tua itu menghela napas pelan dan mengangguk. "Mengerti. Tetapi tuan, tolong jangan memaksakan diri."

" _Hn. Tak usah memberitahuku. Aku tunggu_."

Pria tua itu sedikit membungkukkan badan, seolah-olah orang yang dia ajak bicara ada tepat di depan matanya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Nah,nona. Sebaiknya anda tenang di situ sampai kita sampai ke tempat tujuan kita. Istirahatlah agar penyakit anda tidak semakin parah."

Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. Walau bersikap sopan, penculik tetaplah penculik. Pria tua itu terkekeh pelan. Kemudian sebelah tangannya dia ulurkan ke arah Sakura, tepat di depan dahi Sakura. Sakura reflek memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Haha, benar-benar nona yang menarik. Memang benar, Sasuke-sama telah menemukan anda." Pria tua itu memajukan tangannya lagi dan kali ini dia berhasil menyentuh dahi Sakura. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Pria tua itu menggerakkan tangannya di sepanjang dahi Sakura, kemudian naik ke rambut di kepalanya. Pria tua itu mengusap pelan rambut Sakura.

"Tuan Grace-" pria besar di samping kanan Sakura mencoba berbicara, namun segera dipotong oleh pria tua yang dipanggil 'tuan Grace' itu.

"Ssstt. Tolong diam untuk sementara waktu, Steve. Nona Sakura benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat hingga kita sampai di tempat Sasuke-sama." Katanya sambil tetap mengusap rambut Sakura. Pria yang dipanggil 'Steve' itu pun kembali terdiam. Sakura mendadak merasakan gelombang kantuk menyerangnya. Dia merasa sangat mengantuk, amat sangat mengantuk. Sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Sakura sempat mendengar tuan Grace tersebut berbicara pelan.

"Tidurlah, nona. Sampai saat anda tiba di depan Sasuke-sama."

...

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya silau oleh cahaya matahari yang menembus rangka jendela cantik di seberang tempat tidur mewah ini. Sakura menggeliat nyaman. Tempat tidurnya benar-benar terasa empuk dan hangat. Juga besar dan nyaman. Dengan kanopi yang melingkar-lingkar cantik dan kelambu yang lembut. Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya. Tunggu. Jendela cantik? Sejak kapan jendela besi yang di beberapa bagiannya mulai karatan berubah menjadi cantik dan berukir indah? Tempat tidur empuk? Kelambu? Kanopi? Demi Tuhan, selama ini dia tidur di atas sebuah kasur di atas lantai. Bukan di atas tempat tidur empuk yang berkanopi dan berkelambu. Sakura membuka matanya dengan cepat. Pemandangan ini...bukanlah kamarnya. Dan...tak bisa dipercaya. Sesak napasnya sudah hilang. Sembuh. Sakura menarik napas dan mencium aroma mawar di sekitarnya. Dia pun bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidur nyaman itu. Di mana dia? Dan lebih tepatnya lagi, SIAPA PRIA INI?

Sakura membelalakkan matanya menatap seorang pria yang duduk di atas tempat tidur yang sekarang dia tiduri. Sakura melirik tubuhnya. Selimut putih selembut sutra membungkus kaki hingga perutnya. Tubuhnya terbalut gaun tidur sutra berwarna putih. Rambut merah muda sepunggungnya tergerai. Mata hijau emeraldnya masih menatap pria di depannya. Seorang pria muda. Berambut hitam dan bermata sehitam malam. Wajah pria muda itu sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih dan Sakura bisa menebak, badannya pasti tegap ketika dia berdiri. Tampan. Itulah deskripsi yang bisa Sakura katakan tentang pria itu saat ini. Pria itu berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk di atas tempat tidur, di tepinya, seolah-olah sedang menunggui Sakura yang terlelap beberapa saat lalu dan berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Sekilas dia melihat kelopak mawar merah sedikit terangkat saat kaki pria itu melewati kelopak-kelopak mawar yang tersebar di lantai. Pria tampan itu berhenti di depannya dan Sakura membeku. Tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria tersebut. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus bagian samping kepalanya, mengelus lembut rambutnya. Dan Sakura bersumpah, sebuah senyum tipis muncul di bibir pria tampan yang tak dikenalnya ini. Menambah ketampanan wajahnya. Pria itu terus mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Sampai akhirnya suara bariton pria tersebut memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Sakura."

 **THE END**

Taraaaa! Eve kembali lagi dengan satu fic tak jelas ini! Maafkan kalau fic ini acak-acakan dan banyak typo. Juga cerita jelek. Maklum, baru pertama kali bikin one-shot,eheheh. Bukannya nerusin "Tadaima, Sakura:New Future" sama "Who Am I" malah bikin fic laen~

Hahah, maaf deh. Entah kenapa Eve sangat ingin ngetik dan publish cerita ini. Fic ini dimulai ngetik dari jam 8.30 pm-0.13 am loh! Dan langsung di publish! Yah, siap-siap aja besok ngantuk di kantor gara-gara begadang *curhat.

Well then, thank you for read.

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


End file.
